Off to Neverland
by allycat22
Summary: Emma needs to borrow the Jolly Roger to save Henry but Hook isn't making it easy for her. T for language.


Off to Neverland

This fic was inspired by Liz asking me what I thought their first kiss would be like and was pushed forward by the BTS pictures from filming.

The sound of boots clacking up the gangplank tore Hook's gaze away from the knot he was tying for the sails. The sight of blond hair and blue eyes met him and he smirked.

"You have a penchant for boarding my ship without permission, lass."

Emma strode towards him, "Not now Hook. I don't have time for your games."

He quirked an eyebrow at her brusque tone, "Who's playing games Swan?"

"Shut. Up." She stopped in front of him and was glaring with such ferocity his smirk faltered for a moment.

He examined her face as she stood before him, unwilling to break the silence that had overtaken the ship. Her forehead was creased even more than usual and her lips were pulled down into a frown. Killian's head tilted to the side as he made eye contact.

"You've been crying." A sharp intake of breath confirmed his observation. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Emma stared at him. She couldn't believe he'd seen it, she'd been careful to wash her face and calm down before coming out to the docks because she knew he would notice otherwise. Apparently it didn't matter. She was still an open book to this stupid, fucking pirate and it pissed her off.

"None of your goddamned business." Her voice was rough and angry and Hook knew it would have made most men back off.

"You came aboard _my_ ship, Swan." He stepped closer to her, his breath landing across her cheekbones. "What. Is. Wrong?"

Part of her seemed to crack. Whether it was his nearness or everything that happened she couldn't be sure. "Henry."

Confusion settled across his features. "Your lad? What's he done?"

"He's," her voice stuck in her throat and Emma had to bite her lip to keep it from trembling. _Not in front of Hook._ She shook her head, "He's gone."

Her words settled over him and Killian had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her, to comfort her. As much as it had angered him and embittered him, she'd left him _for_ her son. He had seen her fear and her mistrust but everything she'd done had been for the lad that meant the world to her. She had been broken and a sudden rush of anger washed through him at the thought that anyone could do that to this woman. This tough, strong, bull-headed woman who had not feared anything was broken.

"I need to get him back. My-my parents and I are going to get him."

"So why are you here? Come for a dramatic farewell? _Another_ warning about the Crocodile perhaps?" His concern for her was not something he would give in to, as she was not his to be concerned about.

Emma rolled her eyes at his theatrics, "No." She shifted nervously on her feet and looked down, preparing herself for what she had to ask. "I need the Roger."

Of all the things he'd expected that had not been one of them. "Beg your pardon, Swan?"

She sighed, "I need your ship. It's the only way we can get to where we need to."

"Well," he mulled over her words. "As much as I appreciate you _asking_ this time, I'm afraid the answer is no."

"You son of a bitch!" She shoved him, "THIS IS MY SON! He NEEDS me!"

"Unless!" He grabbed hold of her hands with his one and stopped her from attacking him further. "Unless I get to go along. I'm her captain and I will sail her."

His demand seemed to open the floodgates for Emma. "No! No no no! _I _am going to save my son and David and Mary Margaret are coming too and that's it! I don't need some stab happy pirate to worry about! You can either get off this damn ship or I will fucking make you! I will save Henry and you can't stop me!"

She wretched her arms from his grasp and stormed away from him. "You are not going to get in the way of this. I need the Roger and you _will_ let me take her. I have nothing to lose right now you arrogant bastard and I don't care what I have to do."

"Truly lovely words from a princess nonetheless."

Her anger flashed red and she was in front of him once again. "I'm not a princess," she went on in a dangerous whisper. "I'm not royalty or nobility or any of that bullshit from the Enchanted Forest. I'm Henry's mother and right now I'm whatever it takes to get him back. If that means I have to commandeer a pirate ship again, so be it."

"You don't know the first thing about sailing a ship you daft woman!"

"So what?! David is more than capable of helping! And I paid enough attention last time!"

"Oh yes! The charming prince will come and save the day. Never mind that I successfully knocked the blighter out."

An angry finger found it's way in front of his face, "That is _my father_ you hurt so you better watch you son of a-"

"Why should I give a damn who he is? My hook was needed so I got it back!"

"Who gives a shit about that? I need this boat-"

"Ship!"

"Whatever," She through her hands in the air in exasperation. "I need this _ship_ to save Henry and if you think I'm going to let some guyliner wearing pirate get in my way you've got another thing coming." Her voice had turned dangerous and a lesser man, a lesser pirate, would have backed away from this mother bear.

"I never said I was going to stop you from finding your boy. I may be a pirate but I am not going to deny a mother access to her son if she so desires it." His anger was starting to boil over. She was being unreasonably stubborn and he refused to back down.

"What do you want me to do?" she yelled. Emma's voice was becoming hysterical, "Invite you along? One big exciting rescue with _Captain Hook_ leading the way?"

He stared down at her and couldn't find it within himself to taunt her. She was desperate, she was angry, and she was hurt. She was him and he never wanted that for Emma. "Where is it your lad is? How in the bloody hell was he sent out of this realm?"

Emma paused, slightly taken aback by the softness of his tone. "Gold sent him through a portal with Anton's beans." She saw his fingers flex when she mentioned the pawnbroker but went on. "He tried to put some kind of spell on him first but then," her throat tightened up, "then…"

"Then what lass?"

"Fucking hell," she whispered, trying to control her emotions. "Neal saved Henry. The one time he does something right and his son has to watch him die."

The urge to hold her grew as he saw a tear trickle down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily before answering the unasked question, "I didn't love him. Not anymore, after everything. But Henry did and he loved Henry and that shouldn't have happened. And now my son is in fucking Neverland. Alone and scared after having been part of this war."

She took a shaky breath in and continued to stare at her boots. She didn't want to look at Hook's face and see him reading her or the pity she was sure she'd find. Emma couldn't look at him and see the pain reflected back, it was bad enough with David and Mary Margaret hovering over her and tiptoeing around the apartment.

"You're going to get him back."

At his words she did look up, "I know." A sense of resolve seemed to wash through her. "I know I'm going to get him back but only if you can stop being a stubborn ass and _let me use this ship!_"

She was being obnoxiously stubborn and Killian had to fight the urge to shake her. "You're going to _Neverland_! Why wouldn't you want me to go along? I know it backwards and forwards and I actually know how to handle the Jolly Roger!"

"This isn't some exciting adventure Hook! This is my son and I can't take the risk-"

"That what?" he exploded. "That you'll be wrong about me?" She scowled at his mocking words but said nothing. "I told you, _I told you_, that I wouldn't have left you behind or betrayed you. I wouldn't have done what you did to me so what is your risk now?"

When she didn't answer and instead glared angrily at him he lost his patience. "What are you so fucking afraid of Emma?"

He hit the nail on the head so hard she almost cracked but still refused to answer him. She didn't need to though because he saw the shift in her stance and the emotions flicker behind her eyes. "You don't want to lose someone else? You think I'd contribute to another mother losing her son?"

Hook had spat the words angrily at her, beyond offended and she felt her wall crumble just the slightest. "I can't lose him," she whispered brokenly.

"I already told you that you'll get him back. Why can't you just accept that I can help you? Yes, yes, I know. Snow White and Prince Charming to the rescue and all that but I _know_ that realm. And I know this ship. And much as it pains you to admit I know you, Swan. Let me help!"

Emma wavered, looking into his blue eyes that were beseeching her but it took half a second for her walls to snap back up. "No. I can't. You might be able to help but you're a flight risk. Whatever angle you're trying to work isn't going to fly so just hand over the reigns and let me take it."

"Emma…"

"No! I don't need anything except your ship and then-"

"Wrong," he interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"I said wrong. You do need more than just my ship."

"No I don't." She stepped backwards as he took a step near her.

"Yes," he backed her against the railing. "You do."

"What else could I possibly need?"

"Me," he stated simply. "You need me."

She blanched completely and forgot to act fierce and angry. Killian took the opportunity to move closer and pushed a curl behind her ear, hand lingering on her shoulder. "You need _me._"

Then he closed the distance and kissed her. At first Emma was too shocked to even react and then he pressed his lips a little more insistently against her own and she melted into the kiss. Her hands found their way into his hair and she tugged lightly causing a small growl to escape his lips. She smiled briefly before he retaliated by nipping at her bottom lip.

Emma gasped and he took the opportunity to tangle his tongue with his own. She was just as fiery and stubborn now as when they were arguing, never willing to give in. His hand trailed down from her shoulder and both arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and he deepened the kiss. He felt her sigh and warmth seemed to spread through him.

_He was a damn good kisser_ she thought. His lips were warm and he was passionate and he held her so damn close. She could feel herself letting him in, allowing him to slip through the cracks as their lips warred against one another's. He was kissing her as though it would be his last chance, as though she were the last bit of oxygen and he was determined to take it all it. He was intoxicating.

Their kiss finally seemed to calm down and he pulled back slightly before giving her one, two, three chaste kisses and dropping his forehead against her own. His eyes were still closed as he breathed in her nearness, too afraid to open his in fear that she'd run away. _Again._

Chest heaving from the intensity of the kiss, and butterflies raging from the three little ones at the end, Emma stayed stock still in his arms. Whatever had just happened between them wasn't what she'd expected but she also didn't regret it and there was no way she could handle him taking it back. Not after everything else.

When she made no move to pull away Killian finally opened his eyes to meet her blue ones, which seemed to mirror the same questioning and nervous feeling that had developed inside him.

"So," he ventured. "Will you allow me to help save your boy?" He nudged her nose with his own, a soft smile playing across his lips.

Emma sucked in a breath and met his blue eyes with the confidence she'd been lacking before. "Aye, aye, Captain."


End file.
